BETWEEN US Chapter 1
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Mereka tahu, mereka terjalin pada hubungan yang sangat rumit. Dimana hati mereka tak dapat berjalan sesuai dengan pikiran mereka. Kata mengasihi dan menyayangi yang begitu terdengar samar diantara mereka. [BTS fanfict, jikook, minkook, kookmin, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook]


**BETWEEN US**

"Hyung, kenapa kau bagitu baik?" namja itu menautkan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Menguarkan kehangatan dari sela-sela jarinya. Meremas pelan jari yang digenggamnya, seolah tak ingin ada jarak diantara jari mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Kook-ah?" namja disampingnya tersenyum halus. Memperhatikan jarinya yang tertaut dengan erat. Reflek ikut mempererat tautan yang ada dijarinya.

"Kau selalu membela Taehyung hyung saat Rapmon hyung menjelek-jelekkannya. Kau selalu menghibur Hoseok hyung saat Yoongi hyung memarahinya. Kau bahkan dengan sabar selalu mengajari Jin hyung dance, sedangkan Hoseok hyung sebagai main dancer tidak sabar mengajarinya. Kau tak pernah menjelek-jelekkan member lain. Kau bahkan tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan sifat kami." Namja itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke namja yang ada disampingnya. Tidak menyisakan jarak seinchipun diantara mereka. Menempelkan pundaknya, dan merasakan kehangatan kulit lengan namja yang duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan? Tapi aku jahat padamu Kook-ah.." namja itu menatap lurus kedepan, seolah memutar ulasan memori yang ada diotaknya. Membangkitkan perasaan kelu yang memenuhi hati kecilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung?" ditatapnya namja yang ada disampingnya. Mencoba menguak kesenduan yang tersirat dimatanya.

"Aku merasa tak berhak mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku menjalin kasih dengan Yoongi hyung, meskipun jelas-jelas hanya kau yang memenuhi hatiku. Bukankah aku brengsek..?" namja itu terkekeh pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan selaksa perasaan kelu yang menguar dari hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga brengsek hyung.. Aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada hyung, hanya karena aku tak ingin menyakiti Taehyung hyung" namja yang lebih muda itu ikut menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan kelu yang sama seperti namja disebelahnya.

" Aku bahkan selalu mengabaikanmu karena aku tak ingin Taehyung hyung tahu perasaanku padamu. Maafkan aku hyung." ucapnya pelan. Mengusap punggung tangan namja yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Hahaha. Sepertinya kita sama-sama brengsek Kook-ah." Namja yang lebih tua tertawa. Memaksakan atmosfir bahagia melingkupi sekitar mereka. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kelu yang ada.

"Ehm hyung.." ucap namja itu membalas. Menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"Kook-ah, kau tahu? Kau tak perlu mengatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau tak perlu membalas semua ucapan suka ku padamu yang kadang dianggap omong kosong oleh oranglain. Kau hanya cukup diam. Aku cukup senang dengan tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan ' _Tidak'_ padaku. Itu sudah cukup." Kalimat itu begitu tulus. Tanpa rangkaian kata yang seharusnya diolah oleh otaknya. Seakan terlahir langsung dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Menghantarkan senyuman tulus di bibirnya yang kecil dan kemerahan.

"Hyung.." namja bergigi kelinci itu diam beberapa saat. Menatap namja yang ada disampingnya, sebelum ulasan senyum ikut merekah dari bibirnya.

"Kook-ah, mungkin ini memang jalan kita. Terikat pada sebuah hubungan, sedangkan hati kita terikat pada hubungan yang lain. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku yakin kau tahu itu. Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskan Yoongi hyung. seperti kau yang mencintaiku namun terikat pada Taehyung." Namja itu mengusap tangan yang mengikatnya. Mencoba menyebarkan ketenangan yang sekian lama dirindukan oleh hati mereka.

"Sampai kapan hyung, ini semua akan bertahan?" namja bergigi kelinci itu menatap tangan yang mengusapnya. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang selama ini mengusik hatinya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Kook-ah. Aku sangat menantikan hari dimana aku bisa memanggilmu sebagai kekasihku tanpa harus menyakiti Yoongi hyung dan Taehyung. Memperlakukanmu seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh hati dan tubuhku. Mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu" namja itu ikut menatap tautan tangan mereka. Berharap akan ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu memenuhi benak mereka. Menghimpit dan menekan semua keinginan hati mereka.

"Tapi Kook-ah.. Mungkin untuk saat ini, itu hanya akan menjadi harapan kita. Untuk saat ini cukuplah dengan kau yang selalu mengabaikanku dan aku yang selalu dianggap omong kosong dengan perasaan suka ku padamu. Dan untuk saat ini, cukuplah semua yang kita rasakan menjadi rahasia diantara kita berdua." Namja itu menatap namja yang ada disampingnya. Menarik pandangan mata sang namja yang sedari tadi menatap tautan mereka.

"Hanya Kau, Aku, Hatimu, Hatiku. Hanya kita Kook-ah" ucapnya tersenyum tulus. Berharap ketenangan akan menyebar dari kata-katanya dan pandangan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung.."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kook-ah.."

TBC/END

Mian.. author tak tahu mau menjadikan ini apa.. ini mengalir bagiu saja. Hahaha gomawo kalo berkenan membacanya. Thank you :)


End file.
